


Confessione maestro-allievo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Simpatico mezzosangue [7]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gohan svela un'importante verità al suo maestro.Fandom: Dragonball.Partecipa al Giugnobaleno.Prompt: 11. Coming out





	Confessione maestro-allievo

Confessione maestro-allievo

 

Junior guardò Gohan a gattoni ai suoi piedi intento a respirare affannosamente e socchiuse gli occhi, facendo fremere le orecchie verdi aguzze.

“Oggi durante l’allenamento mi sei sembrato nervoso. Attaccavi con più furia del solito” disse. Lanciò un asciugamano, il giovane lo prese al volo e se lo portò al viso sudato, detergendoselo.

“Diciamo che… dovevo sfogare, sensei” ammise il più giovane. Si sedette e alzò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori.

Junior incrociò le braccia al petto e socchiuse un occhio.

“Cosa ti turba?” domandò diretto. I suoi denti aguzzi si vedevano attraverso le labbra sottili.

Gohan si mordicchiò un labbro e scrollò le spalle.

“Videl ha parlato con mia madre di certe cose. Sai, non ho voluto fidanzarmi con lei” sussurrò. Chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò le tempie, sentendo l’odore dell’erba umida intorno a lui pungergli le narici.

Junior avanzò, sporcandosi gli stivaletti marroni di terriccio.

“So che poteva avere una dote niente male, ma se non è il tuo tipo…”. Iniziò.

Gohan scosse vigorosamente la testa e fece una risata bassa, leggermente roca. “Sensei, è un po’ più complicato. Videl è una ragazza meravigliosa, non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto fosse stato il mio tipo”.

Junior s’inginocchiò davanti a lui, facendo ondeggiare il suo mantello bianco.

“Non capisco” disse perentorio.

Gohan si massaggiò una spalla. “Diciamo che ha detto a mia madre qualcosa su di me e quando io non ho negato, c’è mancato poco mi cacciasse di casa”. Abbassò lo sguardo. “Mio padre mi ha difeso, ma non credo lui abbia ben capito la faccenda”.

“Qualsiasi cosa sia, puoi dirmela. Ci penserò io a spiegarlo a Son” lo rassicurò Junior, posandogli la mano sulla spalla.

“Suppongo tu non sappia cos’è un coming out” sussurrò Gohan.

Il namecciano negò lentamente, dicendogli: “Però puoi spiegarmelo”.

Gohan lo guardò negli occhi.

“Ho detto a mia madre che sono omosessuale. Non mi sono limitato a non negare quando Videl le ha detto che sono gay.

Le ho urlato proprio in faccia che mi piacciono i ragazzi. Questa volta non ci saranno maestri severi o rimproveri che mi potranno obbligare ad essere quello che lei vuole che io sia.

Questa è la mia natura, come è essere un saiyan. Amo combattere, ed amo i maschi. Sono nato con la coda e mi piace immaginare Mirai Trunks la notte. Spero un giorno di sposare un uomo che mi ami, al posto di Videl; ed è per me naturale come il dovermi mettere gli occhiali.

Io sono semplicemente questo” spiegò.

Junior scrollò le spalle.

“Ed io faccio le uova. Non capisco proprio perché tua madre se ne lamenti” disse.

“Sapevo che avresti capito, sensei” sussurrò Gohan. Fece un sorriso sincero e lo abbracciò.

Junior sbuffò e lo prese in braccio, cullandoselo contro.

“Secondo me Son ha capito benissimo, non sottovalutare tuo padre. Farà ragionare tua madre, vedrai” rassicurò l’allievo.

“Di preciso come le fai le uova?” domandò Gohan con aria curiosa, poggiato contro il suo petto.

“In modo asessuale. Non ho organi riproduttivi e non posso provare attrazione. Ognuno è diverso a questo mondo” disse Junior.

“Se mia madre dovesse tagliare i vivere sia a me che a mio padre, potremo venire a chiedere aiuto a te?” chiese Gohan.

Junior ghignò. “Potremo anche andare tutti a vivere a scrocco di Vegeta” propose, sentendo Gohan scoppiare a ridere.


End file.
